Going Down Hill - A Katie Hill Real Person Slam Fiction
by dasolutionns
Summary: I pay a visit to Katie Hill so that I can straighten her out and her partners.


A Katie Hill slam fic by Da Solution

I was at a secret location in California where I was meeting with Kenny Heslep. He wanted to see me so that I can straighten out a terrible situation he was in. As you can probably tell by now if you have been following the news, the situation is that nasty, ugly bi-slut bitch named Katie Hill. She was found out about her illicit affairs with two staffers, but vehemently denies one of them, and then the two-faced hypocritical organization, known as the Democratic party, kicked her switchblade-ass out.

Here we were, sitting in a dimly-lit room not unlike those interrogation rooms that you see in movies and television. His face showed a combination of anger and hesitation. He knew as long as that swing set was on this earth, he will be nothing more than a humiliation. That's why he came to me.

He was totally exasperated when he said, "I don't know how those photos got leaked out. I thought we had our computers secure." Actually I do. A few members of my crew, Team Solution, were paid by a right-wing group to hack their computer. It worked and we were able to get those photos of their shameful throuple threesome. However, he was totally clueless that we were behind it. The group paid us for the photos, and now he will pay us for her elimination. That's what I call a win-win situation!

"Well, Kenny, that's what you get for marrying a bi-slut. Trust me, those flaky-ass people are not worth it."

He shook his head in rightful shame and said, "Oh boy, what the fuck did I just do?" He paused for a bit before continuing. "So are you gonna help me out?"

"Of course, you know my motto: If it's a bi, then it must die!" Kenny said nothing. He simply smiled.

"Now tell me where she lives. Plus tell me where that other bi-slut bitch and that ugly ass dude she was secretly seeing live as well."

Kenny thought for a moment before speaking again. "Knowing her, and knowing how much of a promiscuous bitch that she is, all three of them are the place right now, getting busy."

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. "You mean as in now-now?"

"Yep, as in now-now."

"Then I must get there now, I got no time to lose."

Me and two members of Team Solution arrived at the place. I couldn't bring the full crew because of time. The opportunity to finish that bitch off was so appealling, I was grinning from ear to ear.

I was able to easily break in the apartment, regardless of her having Ring, because Ring ain't worth shit. It was a two-story apartment room, with a huge living room. This was a splendid apartment, one that couldn't be covered by a congressman's salary. Yeah, I said it, she's crooked. While we hacked into the computer, we got financial records of her kickbacks, bribes, etc. As I was in the place, I heard some noises. It sounded like moaning and bed squeaks. I knew exactly where it was coming from.

As I got to the bedroom, I was going to bust the door down, but instead I decided to gently open the door and surprise the shit out of those sick-ass swing sets. When I got into the bedroom, my eyes were about to pop out in disgust. As Kenny predicted, all three of those fools were there. Katie, along with her fat, ugly, nasty snatch, Morgan Desjardins, and her ugly-ass boyfriend, Graham Kelly. He's the one she denies having an affair with. Well, we all know now that's some grade-A bullshit! And speaking of shit, they were in an anal-licking threesome act! Disgusting! These poly-promiscuous perverts are some nasty-ass deviants! It made me wanna hurl. It was bad enough that I had to see all three of them naked! About as disgusting as seeing Hope Solo's loose lips! When they saw me, they were scared shit!

"Oh no, it's you!" Katie peeped out.

"You god damn right!" I said in a menacing tone. It scared those horny bastards even more.

Her pussy pal, Morgan, let out a blood-curdling scream. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the fat, bloated, bi-slut, bitch started to cry, so I gave her the John McEnroe Special, a left-handed backhanded slap across the face.

"SHUT DA FUCK UP, BITCH!" That rug-muncher cried even more. Then another one of the losers was crying, but it wasn't Katie…

"Bhahahahmmmm" cried a pathetic Graham. His goofy-looking ass was crying like the beta-cuck-bitch he is, so I treated him like a bitch, and gave him the John McEnroe Special as well. But I wasn't done with his punk-ass yet. I then punched Graham in the face, sent him flying to the wall. He was now unconscious. Now I can focus on those cherries-and-bananas-eating bitches.

First I quickly punch that pig Katie right at her fish-and-sausage lips of hers. Then I kick that fat-slob, bi-slut bitch Morgan in the stomach. She went down in pain. That gave me time to grab something in my duffle bag. I grabbed a rock, then I turned and looked at those two bi-slut bitches with pure malice.

"So you two like to rock the three colours, correct?" The three colours I referring to is the bisexual flag.

"We rock it with pride!" said a proud and stupid Katie. That just brought a big smile on my face.

"Well I'm glad that you do, because I rock those who rock the three colours – with The Rock!" I pulled out The Rock and proceed to layeth the smacketh down on Morgan and Katie with it, just like what I did to that pedo-fag Afrika Bambaataa, right in their ugly faces. That's what they get for rocking the three colours. Next I found a pendulum on the dresser. How fitting… I then proceed to smack the shit outta them with it.

"How do you two bi-sluts like that type of swinging?" I said following with a laugh, while they cried. The more they cried, the more I laughed. Then I noticed that Katie's back was near the closet door, so I quickly speared her through the door and right into the closet, where she and her finger-friend belongs.

Eventually however, Graham became conscious again. As soon as I saw Graham getting up, I quickly gave him a side kick to the chest and he flew back to the wall. He was hurt and was crying in pain like the beta-bitch he is. Just to get him out of the way, I pulled out my Glock 17 9mm semi-automatic pistol and aimed it right at his chest. I pulled the trigger three times and he was no more. The two fence-jumpers were screaming in fear. It was going to be a foreshadowing of things to come for those two losers.

Now, the bedroom was a mess, with blood all over the place. I had to get out of there, so I brought those two flakes with me, while grabbing their throats. I saw the stairs, and was about to throw them down there, but something came in my mind. I grabbed a nearby glass vase and threw it down the stairs. Then I went ahead and put my foot up Katie's flat, white, bi-slut ass, and she started tumbling down the stairs, screaming in agony with pieces of broken glass on her. Then I did the same with Morgan, putting my foot up her cellulite-infected chunky fat white ass.

While they were tumbling, I was giggling my ass off. What was the surprise part was that I almost had all of my foot up their asses, literally! Those nasty bi-slut bitches are so slutty and so whorish that their assholes are almost as wide as the Grand Canyon!

As they were lying on the floor with blood and tears, I came downstairs and dragged those bitches by the hair. I dragged them to the dining room. As soon as I got there, Katie opened her nasty mouth.

"You mother fucker! You despicable human being! You hateful bigot! I hope you burn in hell. I hope you…"

My response was simple. I faked a yawn. "Yawn… Tell me something I don't know."

She immediately shut up, knowing that her insults have no effect on me. I was near the dining room table, so I proceed to do my favourite activity, slamming those people through tables. I picked Katie up and power-bombed her nasty stank ass through the table. Then I picked Morgan up and showed her that my bi-bashing is different from the others, as I bashed her head against the wall, making a huge dent in the drywall.

After I was done, I knew now it was time to bring out The Solution. The Solution is a modified cricket-bat with a titanium core that has crossed-out flags of the gays and lesbians on one side, and a crossed-out flags of the bisexuals and transgenders on the other side. As soon as they saw it, they were shaking in fear and I was smiling in joy. I first started with Morgan, hitting her with bat's Bisexual/Transgender side, aka the Bi-Slut/Transmutant side.

"This is for being a fat-bloated bi-slut bitch! CRACK!"

"And this is for eating Katie's nasty snatch! CRACK!"

"And this is for being a French bi-slut! Fuck the French mother-fuckers! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

Then it was that disgraceful congresswoman in disgrace's turn.

"This is for being a corrupt, shameless bi-slut bitch! CRACK!"

"And this is for being from California! CRACK!"

"And this is for being a fence-jumping, pendulum-swinging, three-colours-rocking, purple-loving, swing-set bi-slut bitch! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!"

Katie was beyond hurt at this point, so I didn't have to worry about retaliation if I insulted her, but I did it anyway!

"No one's going to save your nasty ass! Not your husband, not your pussy pal, not even Kyrsten Sinema bi-slut ass! Not Barney Frank's pedo-fag ass, not Hiliary Clinton, and defiantly not the DNC."

At this point they were bloody and battered, now it was time to finally cure them of their bisexuality: a bullet to the head.

I first pointed the gun at Morgan's head. She still had enough energy to scream. "AAAAHHHH – POW!"

I didn't let her finish her scream, but I didn't want to deal with a headache. "Now you will finally shut da fuck up." She was lying there, dead with eyes wide open. It was Katie's turn to scream.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" She was getting hysterical and I was getting fed up with her annoying shit, so I punched the fuck outta her face, which I did multiple times, repeating a statement to her.

"FUCK – YOU – BI-SLUT, FUCK – YOU – BI-SLUT!"

Then I pulled her up by her hair only and pinned her against the wall. I had my Glock 17 right near her forehead. I saw the fear and surrender in her eyes. I was quite pleased to see her at that state.

"Well, flaky-floozy, your term on this Earth is about to come to an end now. But look at the bright side, I'm about to cure you of your bi-sluttiness!"

My left hand pulled the trigger, and the bullet went in and out of her head. She was no more.

There was one more thing I had to do. I pulled out an electric branding iron from my bag and heated it up. As soon as it was hot enough, I burned the words "BI-SLUT" on both Kate and Morgan's forhead. Then I went up to where Graham was lying and burned "BETA BITCH" on his forehead.

After that, I was no more, as I slipped out of the apartment. While I was hiding, I saw the cops finally arrived at the building. I asked Mario, one of my crew members, to hand me the mini-rocket launcher. He did and I used it to blow up the group of police cars. Several police officers were killed, but hey, I wanted to go out with a bang!

A few days later at a home in Arizona, I paid a visit to someone. After I knocked, I hid. The a middle-aged blonde woman came out. I quickly got out of my hiding spot and grabbed her why having my Glock 17 to her head.

"Well, hello there Kyrsten Sinema, it's time that I straighten you out." Her response was quite simple.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE MOTHER FUCKING END!


End file.
